Mission Log: Z
by whitem
Summary: Different Logs from different people in a different situation.  You'll see what I mean after ch 1.  Don't want to give it away here.  Please note: Rated M for a reason...  Ch 4 posted... Done!
1. Chapter 1

Rats… Another Plot Bunny bit me hard, and this new story is the result. Once again I'm going to have three stories in progress at one time. Oh well… Hope y'all don't mind a little bit of time between chapters.

Disclaimer: As per usual, the Kim Possible characters are not owned by me. Any other character references outside of the Kim Possible series is purely coincidental. Also please be aware that this story is rated "M" for a reason, so please read responsibly!

Please also note that this is an AU, and that there will be character death.

Chapter 1

Anne Possible's Log

Part I

Originally I scoffed a little bit when Kimmie asked all of us to write down our personal 'What, When, and Where's', but then later I understood where she was coming from. After all, if someone finds these someday, maybe they could make some sense out of all this madness.

I guess everything started about 2 weeks ago, when that accident happened at the Space Center, and the fist patient was brought in.

…x x x x…

Wednesday, June 15th, 3:00 in the afternoon…

The Emergency doors of Middleton Medical Center burst open while three EMT's ran along side the gurney, each shouting different things.

"Get pressure back on that wound, before he bleeds out… NOW!

"I'm trying, but he just keeps trying to fight me! Maybe… if I can… tie… OUCH! He **bit** me!"

"I got him! His head is strapped down now along with all four limbs!"

"WHAT in Sam Hill is going on here?" Emergency surgeon William Lester almost shouted as he hurried into the Emergency room. "That patient better be subdued before we take him any further into this hospital!"

"He is now, sir." The burliest of the EMT's said while holding a rag over the spot on his arm that was bitten. The patient still struggled, but was completely strapped down to the gurney.

Neuro Surgeon Anne Possible stood back watching the commotion. There was no way she was going to get even **close** to a combative patient. She hated working the Emergency Room, but it just so happened that this was the day she was called up.

She decided to go help the EMT who was holding a makeshift bandage to his forearm. "Come with me and I'll get this cleaned up for you."

She led the large man into the area that all non-critical patients were taken, and pulled a white curtain across the entrance. "Sit up on the table there and I'll take a look." The EMT complied while Anne put on a pair of Nitrile gloves. She hated using these new gloves, but it kept the instances of Latex Allergies down.

She reached over and took hold of the folded handkerchief that was being used as a makeshift compress and gently pulled it off the wound, garnering a slight hiss from her patient. "Oh c'mon… a big guy like you can't be that touchy now, can you? What's your name?"

"Dover. My first name is Benjamin." Anne looked at him askance.

"Yeah, I know. I get a lot of crap from it, but that's my real name. Nice parents, huh?"

Anne inspected the wound. "Really no worse than what I named my own kids… Jim, Tim, and Kim, Possible.

"You're the mother of Kim Possible?" Ben said with surprise.

"Heh… yeah, that's me. Now come over here to this sink Ben. I want to flush this out with a saline solution." Ben did as ordered, and Anne squirted a little of the solution onto the wound. "This looks like a… bite?"

"Yeah. That patient from the Space Center latched onto me pretty good. He was lucky though. Those other poor Astronauts didn't fare so well."

"I saw the accident on the news, and we were also notified of the incoming patient. I don't suppose you have any other details about what happened?" Anne continued to rinse the wound on Ben's arm.

"We weren't notified of what actually happened, but I saw what looked like the remains of that new rocket I saw on the news. The… Kes… no… Kent…"

"The Kepler III?" Anne suggested while removing a small piece of skin from the wound.

"Yeah! That's it. Wasn't that the one that was supposed to travel out further than any other manned craft?"

"Yeah…" Anne said with a far off look. "I wonder what happened?"

"Something bad I would guess."

Anne straightened up. "Well that's the best I can do here. I'm going to need to get a nurse to help me while I stitch this up. Be right back." After removing her gloves and throwing them away, Anne gave her patient a warm smile and closed the curtain behind her as she left.

Dr. Possible called out to the first nurse she saw that wasn't doing anything. "Nurse Kelley? Could you please set up a Suture Tray for my patient in 3B please? I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course Dr. Possible."

Anne then grabbed a clipboard and an Emergency Room Admittance Form. _At least I can get this started while she sets every thing up._

After getting everything filled out that she could without information from the patient, Anne walked back to the area her patient was in. She pulled back the curtain and what was before her made her take a step back.

Nurse Kelley was bent over the patient while he lay back on the table, and it looked like Ben was giving the girl a hickey on her neck. She could actually hear the sucking sounds he made, and it made her cringe a bit.

"Nurse Kelley… Just what are you and my patient doing?" There wasn't an answer, but the sucking sounds had stopped. She stepped a little closer, and now she could see what looked like some kind of red stain on the upper chest of Ben. "Nurse Kelley? Are you…"

Without warning Ben threw Kelley off of him and into the wall. Anne's eyes followed the girl's body and she knew immediately something was terribly wrong. Blood flew from her neck and splattered the wall behind Ben and the wall her body had struck.

She fell without a sound, blood pouring out of a huge area that was literally ripped from her neck. Anne's eyes then snapped back at Ben, who was now sitting up on the table.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at her patient. His eyes were completely white, and his face, neck and upper chest was covered with blood, which also ran out of his mouth that was hanging open.

A low guttural moan came from his throat as he swung his legs over the side of the table, and Ben dropped to his feet with a thud. He looked down at Nurse Kelley for a moment, and then he looked back up at Anne, who was standing rooted to her spot with fear. His arms came forward with his fingers flexed in a manner intended to grasp at Anne's throat. He stumbled forward one step before lunging at her.

Something finally clicked in Anne's mind, and she quickly stepped back, throwing the curtain between her and this… this… thing that her patient had become. The thing immediately tangled itself in the curtain, giving Anne a chance to run back down the hall towards the Nurses Station.

She arrived breathing hard. "Charlie! Charlie! We've got an Emergency!"

"You're telling me!" Charlie quickly replied with a slight lisp. "We're having trouble in OR as well! The patient that was brought in there broke from his restraints and attacked everyone in the room! Security has been sent there and…"

An almost unearthly moan sounded behind Anne, and she whipped around to see Ben stumbling towards them, blood dripping from his mouth. A nearby security guard came up behind the man and hit him over the head with his nightstick.

With almost blinding speed, this… thing… reached out and grabbed the guard by his arm with one hand, his neck with the other, and then literally ripped the man's arm away from his body! Both Anne and Charlie screamed at the top of their lungs and scrambled out from behind the nurse's station to run away from this… what ever it was.

Suddenly a man's voice yelled out in commanding tone. "**Everybody, get down!"**

Both Charlie and Anne duck just as a hail of Automatic weapons fire strafed the air over their heads. Bullets slammed into the EMT's chest, but it seemed to not make any difference, as he continued to stumble towards them.

Without notice, from down the hall where the OR was located, a bottle of Oxygen lazily rolled into the area and behind the nurse's station while bullets still flew. Another unearthly moan came from down the hall, and then a ricocheted bullet decided to strike the bottle of oxygen just so, causing it to explode, destroying the wooden desk and cabinets that made up the nurses station.

One large piece of wood hit Dr. Anne Possible on the side of the head with enough force to make her go a bit loopy. Just before she completely lost consciousness, she heard that same commanding voice order a retreat from the area.

…x x x x…

Anne slowly took in a deep breath and pushed it out hard. She set the book she was writing in on her lap, and then reached over and gently brushed a loose strand of red hair from her daughter's face.

"Hang in there Kimmie… Ron should be back soon with medicine, and some food."

Anne's Log is to be continued…

* * *

Well folks, it seems that lately I've been getting into the Zombie craze. Hope everyone likes what I'm doing here, as it's going to be a bit different.


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone, I'm breaking the promise that I made earlier. I said I wasn't going to update another 'work in progress' story until "Mirrored Reflections" was finished. I wanted to update at least something to give everyone something to read, and it ended up being the Zombie story. Hope y'all don't mind…

Anyways, first let me say Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: Invader Johnny, CajunBear73, TheRedKommie, Mr. Wizard, Reader101w, kim's 1 fan, and bigherb81. Once again in my book, y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, nor do I receive any monetary income from writing this story. (But I wish I did…)

James Possible's Log

My name is James Timothy Possible, and I am the Director of Flight Operations at Middleton Space Center. My daughter, Kim Possible, has asked some of us to write in a log as to what has happened to us from Day 1 of this whole ordeal. Who knows… Maybe the Brass in the Military will see this log and actually pull there… well, I won't get into what I think of the Military here.

For me, everything started on that fateful afternoon at the Space Center…

…x x x x…

June 15th, 12:05pm

"Kepler III come in, **do you read**… Over." James had been trying to reach the spacecraft for the better part of twenty minutes, and he was really starting to think the worst. "Kepler III come in, **do you read**… Over."

James sat back hard in the Task Chair set up at his Command Desk and let out a heavy sigh before turning to the man standing at his left. "Frank, can you please play that last transmission from the K-3 for me once again?"

Without a word, the technician pressed replay once again for what seemed like the thousandth time, and a slightly static recording started it's playback.

"Middleton… Do you read, over? I am still receiving telemetry from you guys, but it seems like something is interfering with communications. I'm not sure if you can hear this or not, but here's is the update of our situation. I only hope you receive this in time.

"We've received data from the last Solar flare and it's readings…" Clacking can be heard over the speakers indicating that the person speaking was typing on a keyboard. "My God… According to this, the latest Solar Flare is at a Magnitude of X-5. Do you read Middleton… **CLASS X-Five**! At least this ejection will miss the Earth… barely, but it looks like it will hit us for sure. We are going to immediately start a Direct Abort Middleton… Do you read… a **Direct Abort**!

"We are reversing direction, and will engage the Experimental Gravity Drive in an attempt to get out of the way of this Solar Flare. I'm sure everyone hearing my voice realizes the seriousness of this situation. The nearest mass with a large enough pull of gravity for us to emulate is the Earth. We have never tried this before, and the computer systems may not be able to compensate for a safe reinsertion into the Earth's atmosphere.

"I'm just glad that this flare is not going to hit the Earth. I only hope that me and my four fellow Astronauts will survive the speed of re-entry." The voice of the person is barely audible as he is speaking away from the microphone. "Gregory… what is it? (pause) You found **what**?" His voice then returns to full volume. "Middleton, we have detected an unknown variation of radiation embedded inside this Solar Flare, and it's spreading out like a huge blanket. It will completely saturate the Earth's atmosphere, and we have no idea how the two will react once contact is made. It will hit the Earth in just a few minutes, and then us. I have no idea if our shielding will protect us or not. We are still performing the Direct Abort, and it will commence in 5 minutes. All communications will be lost as we power up for Gravity Emulation. Hope to talk to you soon Middleton. Captain Marcus Kelsey… Out."

That was the last transmission from the Kepler III. The spacecraft was able to land on it's own after white-knuckled reinsertion into the Earth's atmosphere, but the automated systems worked flawlessly. Although the internal dampening systems couldn't handle the intense re-entry, and all four Astronauts perished from the intense G-Forces applied to their bodies.

At least that's what everyone thought as emergency crews entered the craft while it sat, still radiating heat, on the tarmac of Middleton's Space Center. Scorch marks could be seen along both sides, and there were even a few pieces missing from different surface areas. At least there wasn't any damage to the tiles underneath that took the brunt of re-entry heat, nor was there any major structural damage.

It was while James and a few other Engineer-types were congratulating each other on different aspects of the mechanics of the craft, that one of the deceased astronauts was pushed by on a gurney. With out any warning, the astronaut that they **thought** was dead sat up on the gurney, reached out and grabbed onto Frank's arm and sank his teeth into the man's forearm.

After the two were separated, the astronaut was immediately put into a waiting ambulance that had been called as a precaution, and another was called in at that point to help out Frank. Little did anyone know that it was already too late for him.

The 3 other astronauts were taken into the space center's medical facility, as it was thought only a coroner needed to be called for them. Frank was immediately taken back in to the control room and a makeshift bandage was wrapped around his forearm in an effort to stop the bleeding.

James walked alongside his friend, and noted a peculiar network of veins were starting to emanate from where Frank was bitten. He was a Rocket Scientist, not a Doctor, so he didn't say anything to anyone, plus he didn't want to worry his friend any further.

After sitting Frank down on a chair in the Command Center, an on-staff EMT started to work on the damaged arm. James sat back and out of the way, just trying to be there to show support.

The EMT had changed out the improvised bandage, and was starting to check the man's vitals when Frank's eyes rolled back up into his head before slumping back into the chair. The EMT immediately checked for a pulse, but he could find none. Frank was dead.

"What…" James said with disbelief. "What do you mean… dead? He… he was just talking to us!"

"I know… I know." The EMT said, shaking his head. "I don't understand either. Just before he… succumbed, I noted a spike in his temperature, heart rate, and brain activity, but I thought it was an equipment malfunction. I've never seen anything like that before, nor have I ever **heard** of anything like that."

Suddenly James saw Frank's arm twitch. "Maybe he's… **not **dead?" Dr. Possible pointed at the twitching arm, and the EMT saw it as well. Just as he reached over to check for a pulse on the man's arm, Frank's eyes sprang open. He reached up and grabbed the EMT by the head and pulled him in to his face. What James saw next almost made him retch right then and there.

Frank literally bit into the EMT's face and ripped his nose, upper lip, and part of his left cheek off of his skull. On the second bite James heard the crunch of bone, and he ran out of the Command Center with his hands over his ears trying to block out the screams. He immediately ran into the nearest bathroom, and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach.

After cleaning himself up a bit, James leaned on one of the sinks breathing hard and looked at his reflection in the mirror for a bit before talking to himself. "OK James… get yourself together. There's got to be a logical explanation for what you've seen. A hallucination brought on by the stress of this project? No… I've always been able to handle the stress pretty well since receiving the promotion. Maybe Frank's mind has gone crazy from everything I've asked him to do during this test?"

Then a memory surfaced from his past. When he was in college he had been into reading Fan-Fiction stories concerning his all-time favorite TV Show Captain Constellation. In fact, he had written one. But his memory was one that he had read, and it concerned non-other than…flesh eating zombies.

"Naaah…" He shook his head side to side, and then looked back at his reflection. "Zombies aren't real… are they?"

As if it was an answer to his question, an almost unearthly moan was heard echoing down the hall just outside the bathroom. James immediately shut his mouth, and his head snapped around towards the bathroom entry. A loud thump rattled the door, and James was glad that it swung out, rather than in. Another bang on the door made it bounce open a bit. Then a series of loud thumps echoed through the bathroom, and the last one was hard enough that the door bounced open far enough that he locked eyes with the whitish-yellow orbs of what used to be his friend.

When the ghoul saw James, it's attempts at opening the door increased in ferocity. One of the dead man's hands must have caught on the handle used to pull the door open, as it had stepped back, opening the door wide.

_Oh shit… this is really happening._ James thought, and the next thing to go through his mind was… _I've got to get to my family!_

During the now dead Frank's struggles to get the door open, his entire forearm had become pinned in the D-shaped handle on the door. His dead brain wasn't smart enough to pull his arm out. It lurched forward trying to get at his prey, which was James Possible, who saw an opportunity to make an escape.

With all the courage he could muster, James ran at the body of his now dead friend and literally shoved him backwards out of the way. He tried to not hear the sickening crunch of bone as the zombie's arm snapped from the stress of being caught in the handle.

He then ran down the hallway and was able to make it out of the Space Center and to his sports car. Before reaching the door James pressed the key-fob unlocking the door, and slammed it shut just as he got in. He fumbled with the keys and dropped them to the floor. Just as James leaned over to retrieve the keys, a loud smack on the passenger window caused him to snap his head up. Staring at him through the glass was what was left of the EMT!

Most of the skin of his face was missing, exposing a large portion of his skull, and James could also see that a part of his skull was missing where a cheekbone should be. Bare teeth snapped as the zombie began to mindlessly beat on the side window!

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" escaped from his mouth and he was finally able to get the ignition key inserted and turned the engine over. The car barely had a chance to start and James slammed the vehicle into reverse and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

Smoke billowed from the tires, and James then flawlessly performed the old 'Starsky' maneuver by slamming on the brakes and cranking the wheel to one direction. The front end spun around and he immediately slammed the car into drive and left the creature his friend had now become in the proverbial dust.

On his frantic drive home, James saw maybe two or three other 'people' that could have been zombies, but he wasn't sure, and he sure as heck wasn't going to stop and find out. He HAD to get to his family! His next thought was to get to Middleton High and at least pick up Jim and Tim. He wasn't sure if Kim was on a mission, or maybe she was already aware of what was going on and was trying to figure it out. Either way, he could at least pick up part of his family and head to the hospital and get his wife.

…x x x x…

James rubbed his eyes, as they were tired from writing in the low light of an electric lantern. He set the logbook down he was writing in, and stood from his wooden chair to stretch. After popping his neck and lower back, James went to his wife's side and sat on the floor where she was stretched out beside their daughter.

"Any change Honey?" He asked with concern, and Anne shook her head.

"Kimmie has a pretty deep infection, and I only hope that what little medication I've given her will help while Ron is out there finding more." She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I hope he gets back soon."

"Me too Anne…" James said while snuggling up next to his wife to get some much needed rest. He would finish his log later when he was more awake. "I hope so too."

James' log will be continued…

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this addition…

Now I shall go back to finishing "Mirrored Reflection" before continuing this story further…

Oh, and if I don't get a chance later, Happy Halloween to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Here its folks, finally! I'm now working on finishing **this** story! Hope y'all haven't forgotten about it…

Next, I would like to do the customary Thanking of all those who reviewed the previous chapter: readerjunkie, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, bigherb81, Invader Johnny, Avenging Raven, and Reader101w. As always, y'all Rock!

Dsiclaimer: No Zombies were harmed in the writing of this fic, and I do not gain any monetary compensation for using the lives (and deaths) of the Kim Possible characters.

Chapter 3

Steve Barkin's Log

My name is Barkin, ex-Lieutenant Steven Barkin, of the Army of these United States of America. Miss Possible has requested that a log be recorded of everyone's experiences over the last day or so, and I concur. Much can be learned from different points of view, and hopefully in the future, some good may come from this record.

For me, everything started at Middleton High at approximately 14:30 (2:30 pm) of June 15th. The Possible twins had just attempted another hair-brained scheme to create an automated system to wax the floor of the basketball court. I caught them just before they initiated their first trial run.

…x x x x…

"Possible's Squared!" Steve Barkin roared just as Jim Possible's finger hovered over the 'Start' button. "What in Sam Hill are you two up to now?"

Tim started the explanation. "We developed what's called an 'Area-Bot' that will perform menial tasks such as vacuuming, or in this case waxing of floors, on a scheduled basis."

Jim then picked up and finished describing what they were doing. "We were just going to try the 'Super-Wax Mode' on the gym floor. We decided to let Ron Reagar work on the Lowardian Laser System so we wouldn't destroy your newest SUV."

Mr. Barkin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the twin terrors. "humph… While I applaud your discretion with the later, I'm afraid I can't let you activate an untested technology on Middleton High's newly installed wooden floor. If you would please…"

At that point of Mr. Barkin's tirade, a scream was heard from inside the Girl's Locker Room. All three looked over at the entrance and saw Hope, Tara, and Jessica burst through the door, each holding onto either their side or forearm. Immediately Mr. Barkin noticed that all three girls were bleeding.

"Mr. Barkin!" Tara screamed when she saw the burly teacher. All three cheerleaders ran up to him with wide eyes, and all three started talking excitedly at the same time. "It was Bonnie Sir! She… she just went nuts!" "She attacked Liz and literally tore out her throat with her teeth!" "She then did the same to Crystal and Marcella!"

"Hold on, hold on! One at a time! You…" Mr. Barkin pointed at Tara, "Tell me what happened while you other two… stay quiet!"

Jessica and Hope snapped their mouths shut, and Tara took a deep breath before telling her tale. "We… we were all getting ready to shower, when all of a sudden Bonnie fell over one of the benches in front of the lockers. At first we all thought she was being melodramatic again after a rough practice, but then we saw that she wasn't breathing.

"Liz was closest to her and she tried to lift Bonnie up to a sitting position. Crystal and Marcella came over to help, but all three suddenly dropped her when they saw that Bonnie's face was really white, and her eyes were sunken in to her face. It was then that I saw what looked like a deep bruise or… bite mark on the backside of her thigh. It was covered by Bonnie's skirt during practice, so we didn't notice it at that point.

"When I pointed this out, Liz reached down to Bonnie, and that was when she… Bonnie that is, grabbed Liz by the head and literally bit into her neck and ripped out a large chunk of skin! Liz stumbled back putting a hand over her wound, but I could see that blood was just running through her fingers!

"At this point Bonnie literally went wild! Blood was dripping and flying from her mouth, and her eyes had a glazed and sunken look to them. We all tried to get her to calm down, but she just attacked each of us whenever we tried to help! At some point Bonnie got ahold of the hair of both Crystal and Marcella, and she tore into their necks as well! Hope, Jessica and I received our bites while trying to pull Bonnie away from them!"

After finishing almost out of breath, Tara fell to her knees with tears flowing from her eyes. "They… they're dead… they're all dead Mr. Barkin! We… we barely made it out alive!"

All three, Mr. Barkin, and Jim and Tim were dumbstruck by the explanation of what just happened in the locker room. Mr. Barkin was the first of the three to speak, after clearing his throat. "So… where is Miss Rockwaller now?"

"She… I mean, we… Me… **I** finally hit her over the head with a Lacross stick. I swear I heard her skull crunch under the blow, as I swung pretty hard. I… I think I k… killed my Best Friend Mr. Barkin!"

"If what you say is accurate Miss King, you acted in self-defense, while also protecting others. I don't think that anyone would…" It was at that point an unearthly moan echoed from the locker room, and after a couple of loud thumps the door swung open wide.

Out walked or rather shuffled, Liz, Crystal and Marcella. Each of them had gaping holes in the side of their necks, and their cheer uniforms were soaked in blood.

"Zombie Cheerleaders!" Jim and Tim chorused with a mix of excitement and horror.

"That would be SO cool…" Jim said.

"If they weren't about to hurt us!" Tim finished.

"I… I don't feel very good, Mr. Barkin." Tara said, and she then fell to floor like a sack of potatoes, closely followed by Hope and Jessica.

"They're dead now too!" Jim and Tim screamed at the same time pointing at the three now apparently dead cheerleaders.

"Zombie Cheerleaders." Mr. Barkin dead-panned. "I always knew that's what would be the death of me."

"But we heard…" "It was Abe Lincoln!" The twins replied in 'Tweeb Speak', garnering them a sideways glance from their teacher.

"Follow me boys…" Mr. Barkin said while placing a hand on their backs while the three turned around to run away from the three ghoulish cheerleaders, who were now much closer than before. All three ran out of the gym and into the parking lot towards his latest and newest green SUV. Just as he thought to himself _'Where is Kim Possible?'_, the father of the Possible Clan arrived at the school, tires screeching as he slammed on the brakes.

"Jim! Tim!" James Possible yelled out of his now open window. "Get in, quick! You too Mr. Barkin! Have any of you seen Kimmie?"

"Mr. Barkin answered the frantic man's question. "Your daughter and Ronald were called on a Mission about twenty minutes ago, Sir. It was somewhere local, because I heard them yell back they would only be gone an hour. I'm afraid I don't have anymore information than that."

"I need to get to my wife at the hospital, so…" James was interrupted by his two sons screaming at the same time.

"Dad! We need to get out of here… NOW!" Both pointed out the windshield directly in front of the car, and James whipped his head around in time to see three, make that six… cheerleaders who he immediately recognized, but recoiled in horror at the same time.

They were all standing in front of the car, each with their mouth hanging open in a grotesque manner. He immediately recognized the milky-yellow color of their eyes and slammed the car into reverse, once again performing a "Starsky Maneuver" like he had done back at the Science Center. The twins, who were in the back seat, looked at each other in surprise at what their father had just done, and then their heads snapped around to watch the six ghoulish cheerleaders shrink rapidly behind them.

Suddenly a ringing sounded inside the car making everyone jump, and James immediately pressed a button on his steering wheel activating his in-car Blue-Berry device that answered his cell phone.

Before he could even answer, his wife's frantic voice could be heard over the car's speakers. "James! I'm so glad your OK! What about the boys and Kimmie?"

"We're OK Mom!" The twins said loud enough so their voices would be picked up over the phone, and they all heard Anne whisper a resounding 'Yes!'. "What about Kim?"

Mr. Barkin decided once again to answer that question, and informed Mrs. Possible that her daughter was on a mission. "OK. James, whatever you do, don't go to the hospital! By now it's most likely overrun by those… things. I was knocked unconscious during a rescue mission by General Simms and a small group of Military Personnel, but I'm OK."

She then proceeded to tell them the location of her whereabouts, and Mr. Barkin knew the place she was speaking of. It was an old Base that had been shuttered during a previous President's reign, so there wouldn't be any personnel around that could also be infected. It was small, more of an outpost, really, but it would work well as a hideout for the time being. It was well stocked with provisions, and had it's own water supply, as well as a Diesel powered generator.

The car was almost to the hospital when Anne had called, and as a result, the occupants of the vehicle saw for themselves what Anne was referring to when she told them to stay away. A small mob of zombies was milling around the parking lot in front, and James had to do some more fancy driving to get through the crowd. However, as they made their way out of the area, one stood in the center of the exit.

"Ram it!" Steve Barkin almost screamed.

"I… I can't! I… know her!" Just as he turned the wheel to try and go around, Mr. Barkin grabbed the steering wheel and aimed the car directly at the ghoul. The low front end of James' car hit the zombie at the knees, snapping both legs off. The rest of the body slammed into the windshield, sending spider web cracks across the glass before sliding over the roof and off the back of the car. Unknowingly, James had just put blood-red "Shelby Stripes" on his car from the bleeding stubs of the zombie that stretched the full length of the vehicle.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, luckily, and all four arrived at the Military installation unscathed… at least physically. A chain-link gate rolled open upon their arrival, and a wide smile split James' face when his wife came running out of the main building that was about the size of Middelton High's library.

In a matter of seconds he was out of the car, and husband and wife ran into each other's arms while Mr. Barkin and the twins exited the vehicle. Jim and Tim joined their parents and they all formed a group hug, while Steve Barkin stood off to one side looking a bit out of place. He was completely surprised when Anne waved him over, and he slowly, but happily, joined the family hug.

"OK People!" They all heard General Simm's bark. "We need to get inside and hunker down for the night. We'll be safe inside."

The Possible parents held their children's hands while walking inside, and Mr. Barkin followed, keeping watch behind them. Just before he closed the door, the burly teacher saw some movement a couple hundred yards away, but he decided not tell anyone, at least not right away. He didn't want to cause any undue worry.

…x x x x…

_That should be good enough for the time being._ Mr. Barkin thought to himself, and checked his sidearm. After arriving at the complex, the General issued him the weapon, and he had to admit he felt a bit safer knowing they had some firepower. He then placed the weapon into his shoulder holster and put the Log back on it's shelf.

Since he and the General were the only Military personnel in the group, the two of them were on Sentry Duty on the roof. It was time for him to relieve the General.

On his way to the roof, he passed the room in which The Possibles were staying. He looked inside and saw that the twins were sleeping, and James and Anne were by their daughter's side. He heard the young girl move and weakly call out Ronald's name before continuing to his post.

"Stoppable better get here fast, or Miss Possible may not make it another night." He mumbled to himself before heading up the stairs that would take him to the roof, and his Eight-Hour Watch.

To be continued…

* * *

So, I hope Mr. Barkin sounds in character. I hardly ever write the guy. (I never liked how he was portrayed as sort of a wimp in "Graduation".)

It looks like I won't be adding any more to the logs of Mr. and Mrs. Possible. I've decided only one log entry per person is needed for this story. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone…

Oh, another reminder: Only after I finish this story will "Destination: Cañon City" be finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I've finally gotten the last chapter finished. Hope y'all enjoy how this ends…

I would like to shout out a Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: Invader Johnny, bigherb81, CajunBear73, Reader101w, Mr. Wizard, and mcknight93… Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not reap any monetary benefits from these characters. Also, please be warned, mucho character deaths…

Chapter 4

Kim Possible's Log

My name is Kim Possible, and I'm the one who suggested starting this log, or Community Diary, if you wish. I wasn't the first to write in this log for various reasons, but I've finally gotten all the events straight in my head so I can finally put them to paper.

For me, everything started when Wade called us for a very strange Mission…

…x x x x…

June 15th, 2:05 pm

beep beep bee deep…

"Hey Wade, what's up?" Kim had been putting books in her locker after her last class, before heading to cheer practice when the call came in. Since she was already at her locker, Wade had contacted Kim through the teen heroes computer system.

"Got a weird one, Kim. There have been a number of strange reports about crazy people attacking others, and some of them are talking about folks actually biting during the attacks. What's really weird, is that this seems to be happening in other countries as well… Japan, Russia, Africa… literally everywhere around the world. I've correlated all the data and it looks like everything started virtually at the same time, between 12 and 12:30 local time.

"It looks like things started in town here close to the Space Center, but for some reason it took a while for the reports to get to the local news stations. The Internet is blowing up across the entire Globe Kim!"

"So what can we do Wade? I can't be everywhere at once." A worried look crossed her face and she glanced over at Ron, who was listening, quietly at her side.

"The most recent report here in town was over near Bueno Nacho #582. That's…"

"That's OUR B-N, Kim!" Ron interrupted.

Wade continued. "That would be as good a place as any to start. Check things out, and see just what is going on. I'll keep sifting through Police reports and see what else I can find. Good Luck!"

"Thanks Wade, we'll talk to you later." With that the screen went black and Kim shut her locker door. Just as she was about to say something to Ron, Mr. Barkin gruffly walked by the two of them without saying a word.

She called out to the burly teacher. "Mr. Barkin! I just received a call from Wade for a Mission. This shouldn't take too long, so could you let the Cheer Squad know I'll be about an hour late to practice?"

"Sure… Sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to stop your twin brothers from making a mess in my gym." With that said, the burly teacher turned and continued on down the hall.

…x x x x…

The two young heroes arrived at Bueno Nacho #582, and initially everything looked quiet around the building. Ned's beat up 70's something car was parked in it's usual spot, and there were two other vehicles in the main parking lot.

After pulling into a parking spot somewhere in the middle, the two cautiously stepped out. It was Ron who saw the first thing that was amiss. He pointed at the right corner of the building. "Kim… check it out."

About two feet from the corner was a large splotch of red about 6 foot high, and then a wide streak of red continued on the bricks that led to, and around, said corner. Kim swallowed hard, and silently motioned to Ron to follow her a few feet behind. Slowly the two crept along the wall, and Kim stuck her head around the corner. What she saw made her gag and turn back around to lean against the wall.

"What is it Kim? What's there?" Curiosity got the better of him and before Kim could stop Ron, he had looked around the corner as well.

Where Kim had stopped the protesting of the contents of her stomach, Ron didn't fair as well. The sight of a nearly decapitated person with large chunks of skin and muscle ripped away was too much, and his lunch decided to make a second appearance.

After a couple of dry heaves, Ron finally got out the words, "What… what happened to… him?"

"Maybe a wild dog, perhaps?" The red head suggested, not quite believing even her self.

"Let's see if anyone is inside." Ron pushed the door open in time to see something that was almost too much for his brain to comprehend.

One person was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and there was a second person hunched over them, looking like they were literally ripping the guts out and eating them. All Ron could do was gape at this scene. The person… eating… the other seemed to sense that there was someone watching, and his head snapped up to look right at Ron. It was none other than…

"Ned?" Ron couldn't move from where he was standing, as his eyes were transfixed on the image of his long-time friend drenched in blood from another person, and entrails hanging from his mouth.

Ned lurched up into a standing position, and clumsily stepped over the body. It was as if he was about to fall forward with each step, but never did. A low guttural moan came from his mouth as blood continued to drip off of his chin.

A tugging on his shirt brought Ron around and Kim's eyes were almost frantic. "We need to get out of here… NOW!"

"Did… you see…" Was all the blond boy could get out of his mouth.

"Yeah, and there are others just like him, and they're coming **this way**!" Now that Kim had his full attention, Ron saw what she was talking about.

Four other shambling things were now entering the parking lot: Two from the main road, and one from the left and one from the right. The two teens were basically boxed in. "What do we do Kim?"

"Well I'd rather face one than four." She said, and opened the door of Bueno Nacho just as the ghoulish Ned arrived at the entrance. Quickly Kim performed a front kick, throwing Ned back into the dining area, making him slam into the counter. Ron slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

He turned around just in time to yell a warning to Kim. "Behind you!"

Spinning around with a high kick, Kim's foot connected with Ned's chin, making blood and other strange substances fly out of his mouth. It didn't even phase him as his hands clamped onto Kim's arm when she tried to throw a punch. Just as he leaned in to try and bite her forearm, she yanked free.

"Kii…iiimmm… I think we're surrounded." Ron's cry made the red head look around and out of the large windows. Sure enough, there was a face pressed against almost every window of the building, their teeth gnashing as if trying to bite through the glass.

"Not worried about them yet…" Kim said as she pulled out her grapple gun and fired the grapple into the front of the counter. Staying out of Ned's reach, she then flipped to one side and looped the line over the top of him and proceeded to basically run around the ghoul, wrapping the zombie up in the cable. She then pressed the release button on the gun, disconnecting the cable, and used a clamp from her utility belt to attach the loose end to the piece attach to the counter, creating a tear-drop shape.

Ned was wound up tight, so Kim and Ron could easily now avoid him. "Back door?" Ron asked, and Kim nodded, running past Ned, who tried to reach at her. The cable strained and the counter creaked, but he was held fast.

The two heroes ran through the kitchen area of the fast-food restaurant, and made it to the back door without any further problems. Kim cracked the door open and saw that the coast was clear.

"We need to get back to the car." She said, before opening the door the rest of the way. "Somehow one of us needs to distract those… things, while the other gets the Sloth."

"Want me to get the car?" Ron asked with a smile, and he was answered with a look from his girlfriend that said 'yeah, right'.

"I don't think they can move very fast, but stay out of reach. I almost didn't break out of that grip of Ned's, so they're strong. You go out first, get them to follow you, and I'll sneak out and get to the Sloth once the area is clear. Head North up Bell Road and I'll pick you up."

"You got it." Was the simple reply, and before he could turn around to perform his distraction duties, Kim grabbed her boyfriend and placed a strong kiss on his lips. No words passed between them, but none needed to be said.

…x x x x…

The immediate coast was clear after the door shut behind him, so Ron was able to run along the back wall without any problems. After reaching the corner, he slowly looked around and saw that there was only one zombie on that side of the building. He needed to get it to follow him, and then somehow get the others to follow as well.

_OK Unstoppable_, Ron thought, _time to make the run of your life._

Looking back at the door, Ron Saw Kim had cracked it open and was watching. He made a motion with his hand saying that he was going to go around the corner he was standing next to, so Kim knew which way she should go. He took a breath and launched himself around the corner.

It only took a few steps for the zombie to see him, and immediately he saw that Kim was right. They couldn't move very fast. In order to keep these things attention, Ron knew he would have to slow down a little, but not too much.

It didn't take long to lure the first ghoul around to the front of the building. Just as he turned the corner, Ron had to pull up short as he almost ran into another zombie's reach. After making a juke move that Mr. Barkin would have been proud of, Ron made a bee-line for the main road.

The other two ghouls saw Ron as well, and turned to go after him. Now all four were shambling after him. Feeling confident enough to turn around and jog backwards, Ron wanted to make sure the front of the building was clear for Kim, and sure enough it was. He saw Kim make her way to the Sloth, and when she looked at him to check his progress, Ron gave a wave to show he was fine.

Just after waving, Kim yelled "Ron! Behind you!"

Whipping around, he almost ran directly into none other than Officer Hobble, although it really wasn't Officer Hobble. Now he was just another flesh-hungry zombie, which whipped a hand out and caught Ron by the tail of his shirt as he tried to skirt by.

"Let… GO!" The next thing Ron heard was the ripping of his shirt, followed by the screeching of tires.

Before he could catch his breath, the next thing Ron heard was Kim yelling at him to get in the car. His girlfriend had rammed into Officer Hobble sending the zombie careening off the road and into a nearby tree.

Without needing any more prompting, the young blond opened the door and got inside just as another zombie slammed it's body into the car. With all the noise the two had made, about five other ghoulish creatures had shown up, and they were now surrounded by about ten of them, all beating on the car.

"Kiiimmm! Let's get out of here!" Just as Ron had yelled to his girlfriend, the relentless beating of fists finally broke through the glass of the driver's side door, and a hand grabbed onto Kim's shirt. Not paying any attention to where they were pointed, her reaction was to stomp on the accelerator, shooting the vehicle forward.

A number of things happened next. The force of the car's forward movement caused Kim to be pulled back in her seat by the creatures grip and get twisted, since it was still holding onto her. Skin on the hand of the zombie's hand was shredded by shards of glass, and Kim's shoulder was cut as well. Finally the legs of the creature caught under the rear wheel, running it over.

With tires squealing, she continued to drive like a mad woman for about ten minutes before Ron finally was able to get her attention.

"Kim! Will you PLEASE slow down! They aren't around us anymore!" Slamming her foot on the brake, wheels screeched and the car came to a stop near the edge of town. Smoke billowed from all four tires from the sudden stop, and the two teens continued to breathe hard for a few seconds before finally calming down.

Ron spoke once again, but this time with concern in his voice. "Are you OK Kim? Are you hurt? I saw one of those things reach in and grab your shirt."

"Yeah. I think I'm OK. My shoulder got a little scratched, but that's all. I should be fine." Moving her shoulder a little to test it, Kim found that the muscle was OK and not sore. She then pressed a button on her dash, which would connect her to Wade.

It took a bit longer for him to answer, but the young genius finally answered. "Kim! Are you two OK? I heard some noises out in my house, so I went and locked myself in my room. I have a reinforced door, so I should be OK for at least a little while."

"We're fine Wade. We… ran into a little bit of trouble." Ron muttered under his breath 'A little?' "…But we got away. Can you contact my family and Ron's too? We need to see if they're OK."

Wade immediately dialed Ron's family first, both house and cell phones, but there was no answer, and he told the two teens as such. Next he called the cell phone of Anne Possible, who immediately picked up.

"Wade!" She exclaimed almost loud enough to blast the ear off of the young boy's head. "Where's Kim? Is she OK? Is Ron with her? Talk to me, please!"

"Mrs. Possible… Mrs. Possible! They're both fine, and I have them on the Kimmunicator System. Let me patch you in." With a few swift strokes on his keyboard Kim was connected with her mom.

"Mom!"

"Kimmie! Where are you?" Immediately Kim could tell that her mother was almost frantic.

"We're on the North edge of town, almost to the Pickle Works factory. We're safe for now. Where are you, and are Dad and my brother's there too?" By now Kim herself was starting to get really worried about her family.

"We're all OK, and at a small Military installation about ten miles out in the country." She was just about to ask the General exactly how Kim should get there when Wade interrupted.

"Is it Base 13?" Everyone in the car heard Anne ask the General, who could then be heard the background confirming that was the place. "I'll send you the coordinates."

Everyone then heard a loud knocking on Wade's end of the line. "Hold on, I think that's my Mom."

From the screen on her dash Kim saw Wade get up and head to his door. He was off-screen, but both Kim and Ron could hear what was going on, was well as Anne, who was still on the other line.

"_Mom…? Are… are you OK? Mom! You're bleeding! Let me help you with… Let go of me! Hey… OWWW! You bit me! _

The next thing everyone heard was what sounded like a scuffle, and then the slamming and locking of a door. Wade was seen stumbling back onto his chair on the screen. Tears were flowing down his eyes.

"Kim… My… my Mom… was one of them. She… she bit me." He could be seen holding his left arm.

"Oh Wade… I'm so sorry." Tears were now starting to fall down her own face as well.

"Don't… don't come here Kim. As you've probably figured out, a bite is how this… is transferred. Heh… Just like in the movies, huh? I'll send you the… the coordinates for wh… where your family is… and then I'm… signing off Kim. For good. S… since I'm locked in, after I'm gone… I won't be able to get out and… and hurt anyone." He reached over to a secondary keyboard and typed a few strokes. Kim saw a small icon appear on the bottom of the screen, indicating that the coordinates were received.

"No Wade… please don't. We… we can pick you up, and Mom can help you." A grave look appeared on her friend's face, and she saw him type onto three keys.

"This Is Wade Load, signing off. Good luck Kim." With that said, Wade hit the enter key, and the screen went black.

Kim's voice echoed in the small confines of her car. "Nnnnooooooo!"

Ron reached over to his girlfriend, who immediately latched on to him and started blubbering into his shirt. "Wade can't die… he can't. He can't… He can't…"

Since Kim was still connected to her mom, they talked for another ten minutes. Anne told her daughter that she had a theory on what was going on. She told Kim about the attack at the hospital, and said she thought something must have changed the DNA in the human body. Maybe radiation or something along those lines.

The doctor then dropped a bombshell, and said that from this point on, it wouldn't matter how anyone died, they would come back as one of these blood-thirsty monsters.

…x x x x…

Ron set the Logbook down on the table next to a pistol and wiped tears from his eyes. He remembered this happening, and reading about it had brought forth the tears once more. He had arrived with some medicine for Kim, but he was too late.

Not wanting to read anymore at this point, Ron took one more look around the room, taking count of everyone that was lying dead on the floor. Mr. Barkin, General Simms, Kim's parent's, and even her brothers. Each had a bullet hole in the center of their foreheads, and Ron could also see various bite marks on either an arm, a neck, even a leg.

It appeared that everyone had somehow been turned into a zombie at one point or another, and then they had been killed. This brought up two questions: Who among them had brought the virus into the group, and who shot everyone? Make that three questions… Where was Kim? It was obvious she was the last one to write an entry in the logbook.

Suddenly Ron heard a scraping sound from behind a door that said "Cleaning Supplies". He picked up the pistol from the table and kicked out the magazine.

"One bullet." He said out loud to no one, and pushed it back in with a click. He racked the slide loading it into the chamber and then walked slowly to the door, calling out his girlfriend's name.

The closer he got to the door, the more frantic the scrapping became, and he even heard what sounded like banging. _I've got to look… I've got to see._

_How did she lock herself in?_ Was his next thought, and then saw how the latch worked on the door. It was a simple bar latch that could be easily raised, and then it would fall into place after slamming the door shut, effectively locking the person inside.

With a shaking hand Ron reached out and tried to unlatch the door. His first try failed as he dropped the bar, causing it to fall back into place, but on his second try he was able to both unlatch and pull the door slightly ajar. He then jumped back and trained the gun on the door, not sure what to expect.

A thump on the door made it move open a bit further, and then another hit caused the door to swing fully open. Ron tightened his grip on the pistol, and tried to see inside the dark room.

The next thing he heard was a moan, and it sounded like Kim. All he could do was stand there, gun shaking, waiting to see who would come out of the darkness.

It didn't take long, and Ron saw a hunched-over Kim shamble through the door. Her head was down a bit, causing her hair to conceal her eyes and face, so he couldn't tell if she was a zombie or not.

Kim staggered forward, and caught herself on a chair, causing Ron to take a couple steps back. "Kim? Are… are you alright?"

"…oooonnnnn… rrrraaahhhh…" came from her throat, making the young teen boy swallow loudly. "Rrrraaahhhh… nnnnnn? Rroonnn? Ron?"

"Kim?" Hope swelled in his chest. She had just said his name!

The red headed form dropped to a knee while still holding onto the chair. "Ronnn… You made it." For the first time she looked up at him and Ron saw the green of her eyes. It was actually Kim, and she had not been infected.

Dropping the gun with a clatter, Ron dropped to his girlfriend's level, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. By now she was sobbing almost uncontrollably, and trying to explain something to him at the same time.

All Ron could really understand was something along the lines that it was General Simms who had been infected before they had even arrived. Apparently he was able to keep the bite concealed from everyone.

By now Ron could feel the heat emanating from Kim, as the infection from the cut on her shoulder was taking its toll. "I've got some medicine for you Kim… You're going to be OK. Everything's going to be OK."

Finding more of her voice, Kim responded. "I… I had to kill them all. We… we trusted Simms… We trusted him."

Lying his girlfriend gently on the floor, Ron then grabbed the backpack that contained the medicine. He pulled out a bottle and syringe, and read the label as to how much he should give her.

After helping Kim get to a better place to rest, which was another room in the facility, he went back into that horrific room where everyone lay. He picked up the logbook and thumbed through the worn pages, checking to see how much he had left to finish it.

"I'll read the rest later… Maybe."

* * *

The End…

I hope y'all don't mind me not writing details on what happened in the installation since the ending is pretty much a given.

I also may have taken a few liberties from the ending of the last episode of AMC's "The Walking Dead". Hope they don't sue me over it…


End file.
